Back to 2nd Grade
by Mekitsu
Summary: Reno has to go back to 2nd grade because he didn't pass the first time. (bad summary)


Disclaimer: i done own a damn thing... all i have is this snickers wraper, lint... and about 23 cents... so if you do sue, its just a waste of your time cause thats all youd get!!!!  
January 19, 3 A.M.  
  
Dear Mr. Rufus Shinra and TURKS excluding Rude;  
  
I regret to inform you that all your drivers licenses have expired. If you ever wish to drive again, I suggest that you renew them as soon as possible. Thank you and have a nice day.  
  
Bills Licenses and Insurance  
  
Rufus: WHAT??? WE HAVE TO GO GET OUR LISCENSES???  
  
Elena: Calm down Rufus, it's not that big of a deal.  
  
Rude:...  
  
Rufus: your right Rude, there's nothing to get worked up about.  
  
Reno: hey guys what's up?  
  
Rufus: read..  
  
Reno: what?? Oh.... WHAT???? I HAVE TO GET A DRIVERS LISCENSE???  
  
Elena: you don't have a drivers license??  
  
Reno: oh. I do. yah..  
  
Rude:....  
  
Rufus: oh. My. God rude, your kidding me. right Rude?  
  
Rude:....  
  
Rufus: HA HA HA!!!! RENO, YOU NEVER GOT A DRIVERS LISCENSE??  
  
Reno:..  
  
Rufus: your utter silence proves it. I shall now laugh some more. HA HA HA HA HA..  
  
Elena: oh my god... And you drive me to work..  
  
So Rufus kept laughing, and Elena stared out into space muttering something about crashing over the plate, Rude left about a half an hour ago and no one really cared or noticed he left, And Reno looked like he was about to cry.  
  
About an hour later..  
  
Rufus: HA HA HA.  
  
Elena:.. And then we would of burnt up. or died.. Or lived but never returned... Or.  
  
Reno: *sniff*  
  
Ok, I think ill make my little puppets stop now.. (insert evil laugh riiight. here)  
  
Elena: so Reno, how come you never got your license??  
  
Reno:..  
  
Rufus: oh come on Reno, it cant be that bad..  
  
Reno:.. Yes it can..  
  
Rufus: so??? Tell me or ill fire you..  
  
Reno: fine fine ill talk... *mutters* I never passed the 2nd grade..  
  
Rufus: *obviously heard but wants the world to hear* whaaaat??? I didn't hear you???  
  
Reno: *little louder* I didn't pass the 2nd grade.  
  
Rufus: what??  
  
Reno: *blastin' his friggin' ear-drums out* I DIDN'T PASS THE F***** 2ND GRADE!!!!!!!!  
  
Rufus: O_O  
  
Elena: O_O  
  
Janitor#26384: O_O  
  
Rude: (who walked in 'cause he forgot his coat): O_O  
  
Elena: what??? Then, how did you.. Why. how did you get this job??  
  
Reno: *shrugs*  
  
Elena: then how will you get your license?  
  
Reno: I have to at least make it to the 6th grade..  
  
Rufus: well, since you wont be getting a license, can I have your car??  
  
Reno: NO!!!!! I WILL GETTA LICENSE!!!!!!!  
  
Rufus: heh heh, good luck.*heads for elevator door*  
  
Elena: oh no you don't Rufus, your gonna help him pass, and no tipping the teachers with hundreds of gil.  
  
Rufus: dang.  
  
Reno: but 2nd grade is so hard!!!!!!  
  
Elena: who cares, your gonna pass 6th grade and nothings gonna stop you.  
  
Reno: what ever..  
  
First day of 2nd grade  
  
Reno: oh man these seats are small, my ass wont even fit in it!  
  
Ms. Giddybulge(a very.. Umm, FAT lady): helloooo classs!!!! oops, dropped my pencil *bends over*  
  
Reno: OH MY GOD!!!!!!! ITS HUGE!!!!!! AHHHHH!!!!!!!! MY EYES, THEY BURN!!!!!  
  
Ms. Giddybulge: who said that??  
  
Class: *all point at Reno, who pointed at some kid named Ted* (a/n, poor Ted *sniff*)  
  
Ms. Giddybulge: Mr. Reno, I need to set up a conference with your parents!!!  
  
Reno: but I'm 22 years old!!!!  
  
Ms. Giddybulge: that's no excuse to talk to a lady of my profession like that.  
  
Reno: a lady, HA! Well, when I first saw you I thought you were a man!  
  
Class: ooooooo busted!!!!!  
  
Ms. Guddybulge: THAT'S IT!!! IVE HAD IT WITH YOUR MOUTH!!!! TO THE PRINCIPLES!!!!!!!  
  
Class: ohhhhhh  
  
Ted: good luck Big Kid.  
  
Reno: whatever... *thinking* heh, this should be a piece of cake *cracks fingers*  
  
In the principles waiting room  
  
Reno: don't... with shaddy. cause. doo doo doo doo doo..  
  
Secretary lady person (or whoever calls you into the office): Reno.. Reno Nevada???  
  
Reno: yesss???  
  
Secretary: the principle will see you now...  
  
In the principles office  
  
Reno: OH GOD!!!! NOT YOU!!!!!1  
  
Heidegener: Gya ha ha ha!!!!! Yes its me Mr. Nevada, what did you expect me to do after I was fired from shinra?  
  
Reno: well, actually I expected you to be on the streets and be forced to live off your fat.  
  
Heidegener: grrrr, well anyway, do you know why you're here?  
  
Reno: maybe, why do you think im here?  
  
Heidegener: maybe because you called your teacher mean names, am I right?  
  
Reno: no, she said it was because your not supposed to throw Play Doo in class.  
  
Heidegener: well, either way, we have to set up a parent teacher conference about your behavior.  
  
Reno: BUT ITS ONLY THE 1ST DAY!!!!!!!  
  
Heidegener: so???  
  
Reno: *thinking, but I have no parents (mental sniff)*  
  
Heidegner: *thinking, but he has no parents (mental gya ha ha)*  
  
Heidegner: well, have a nice day Mr. Nevada, and oh yah, your conference is tomarrow at 6:13 pm  
  
Reno: what ever. *slams door, the shock waves of the impact of the door make the fat guys fat jiggle*  
  
Outside  
  
Reno: $H|#@%$&**$@#%!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Will Reno find parents for his conference??? How should I know??? Well, Review and then we'll talk!!!! Ok???? And NO FLAMEZ!!! Ok??? Ok... Ok... Eh. Oh my god!!! A spider!!!!!!!! *squish.. Ewww. oh, am I still typing??? Oh. well.. Heh heh heh.. 


End file.
